


The Perfect Alpha

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Knotting, Lambert Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Self Harm, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Lambert, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Soft Witchers, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witcher Potions (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: There were very few perks to being a Witcher, and even fewer to being an Omega. An Omega Witcher however, that wasn't a bad combination. They had two distinct advantages humans did not: potions to make a heat milder, and guaranteed bed company when they desired. Both of these together made Lambert's life—at least the part of it impacted by his second gender—a little easier.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 97
Kudos: 859





	The Perfect Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do an Omega Lambert for a while, and since Jaskier/Lambert is one of my deep loves, why not combine the ideas? The Geralt/Jaskier in this is a little peripheral (if you consider them all fucking together peripheral...) because I really wanted Omega Jaskier to dote on Lambert. Please enjoy <3
> 
> Note about the mild self harm tag: Lambert scratches at himself as his heat begins, it's really brief, like maybe two sentences.

There were very few perks to being a Witcher, and even fewer to being an Omega. An Omega Witcher however, that wasn't a bad combination. They had two distinct advantages humans did not: potions to make a heat milder, and guaranteed bed company when they desired. Both of these together made Lambert's life—at least the part of it impacted by his second gender—a little easier.

Despite these ideal conditions, Lambert did want Destiny to fuck right off with the meddling. Witchers were destined, or some Law of Surprise bullshit, and while most humans were Betas (free of complicated heats and ruts) Alphas and Omegas only about a quarter of the population, almost every Witcher was one or the other. They had the odd Beta now and again, and they usually rose to become trusted mentors, solid and stable, a guiding hand. But Destiny, and The Path, it seemed, really wanted to torture the poor fools who got claimed by the Law of Surprise.

“Your senses are keener, even before the mutations, and your instincts are stronger,” Vesemir always told them, Alpha and Omega alike. “An Alpha will give his all to fight and protect, while an Omega will do all that and more.” His eyes always found Lambert when he gave this speech. “Your brothers would die for you, but you would kill for them without a second thought. It is your gift.”

A fucking gift Lambert wanted to return. With each new year as he walked The Path alone, idiot human Alphas catching his scent and trying their luck, he wished to every god he knew didn't exist that the next contract might take him, end his misery. But not really. Lambert's anger always cooled the moment he began the journey north, back to the place that filed his childhood with torture, but now the place where his pack lived, and the last of his Alphas.

Eskel and Geralt always arrived home before he did, to get his room ready. Though he'd spend his heat in there with the comforts of his own smell and his own blankets, they spent most of the winter cuddling in Geralt's room, warm and happy in his bed. No matter how much The Path sucked, at least winter was enjoyable.

Geralt met him in the front hall and took some of Lambert's bags, pulling him in close for a sniff. While normally he'd scowl and moan about treating him like he couldn't carry his own shit, he let it go at the beginning of winter. Right now, he needed Geralt's scent in his lungs as much as the White Wolf needed his. “Missed you,” the words vibrated across his skin, making Lambert shiver.

“Missed you too.” Strong arms tight around him, Lambert let his eyes fall shut, inhaling the familiar snowy scent clinging to Geralt's skin. Eskel bounded down the stairs a moment later and squished in close, his woodsy musk joining the cloud of smell that signified their pack. Most human families had their distinct scents, but were still close enough to recognize their kin, Witchers however, smelled like their home: Geralt the snow on the mountain, Eskel the woods surrounding it, and Lambert rough and cold like the stone of their castle. Brought together again in winter, their scent told the story of their home, it was harsh and cruel sometimes when they bit and snarled at one another, but always there to comfort them.

Vesemir walked out into the front hall and waited, his Beta scent more like sweat and natural musk than anything else. When Geralt and Eskel licked the back of Lambert's neck to get his taste again, they reluctantly released him into the embrace of their mentor. “Welcome home, pup.”

“Good to be back.” And for once, Lambert's words were sincere.

“How long until your heat?” Vesemir asked.

Lambert shrugged, walking towards his room, Vesemir's arm around his shoulders, the others following closely, waiting for their turn to touch again. “Maybe two weeks? It's not that cold yet, might be longer.”

“Long enough to get a good dose of Quell going. Eskel, start on a batch in the morning.” Vesemir stopped outside Lambert's room and hugged him once again. When they were children training to be warriors, there were no hugs, fond squeezes, or happy touches from mentors, but Lambert always saw the grown Witchers exchange these gestures. The comfort came after you proved yourself tough enough to survive. He hated that, as a kid, but was thankful for it now. Geralt and Eskel the last of his Alphas—the last of his pack, really—Lambert appreciated every little comfort they offered him.

As soon as Vesemir was gone, they crowded Lambert into his room and put his bags down—which had somehow all ended up in Geralt or Eskel's hands—then pushed in close again. Two tongues licked up the sides of his neck and Lambert released a deep breath, one he held all year long until he came home again.

“I know you just got in,” Geralt mumbled, a roll of Lambert's skin between his teeth, sucking a red love bite there. “Stay in my room tonight? Eskel's been sleeping with me, it smells like us already. Only missing you.”

“I need a bath.”

“Later, we promise. Just let us...” Geralt's words trailed off, lost to a grunting moan as he sucked another love bite into Lambert's neck. Behind him, Eskel started stripping Lambert out of his heavy traveling cloak. As the layers fell away and new skin was bared, they both claimed new spots, licking and biting, getting their fill of Omega after a long year without.

They never made it down to the hot spring for a bath and Lambert didn't expect them to. Geralt and Eskel pulled him out of his clothes, then took care of their own, before laying him down in the bed. They didn't fuck, that would happen later, probably after dinner when they dragged him to Geralt's room. For the moment, they simply needed to touch Lambert, feel him warm and alive under their hands. They all remembered when the keep was filled with brothers, Alpha and Omega alike, a warm hug or a chance to scent someone never far away. Lambert still had two Alphas left, but he was the only Wolf Omega Geralt and Eskel would ever know. He could let them touch him, he'd give his Alphas anything they wanted.

With two tongues laving at his skin, four hands and four legs tangling with his, Lambert closed his eyes and let himself drift away. Vesemir would shout when dinner was ready.

* * *

He felt the first cramps during morning training. “Son of a bitch!” Holding up one hand to stop Eskel from striking, he pressed the other against his stomach. Fucking organs shifting, readying to be filled with thick Alpha cock and enough seed to drown small animals. Human Omegas were lucky they didn't have such keen awareness of their bodies to _feel_ themselves rearranging on the fly.

Vesemir was at his side immediately, potion vial open in his hand, guiding it to Lambert's lips. “If I take it here, I won't be able to walk,” he grumbled.

“We'll carry you.” Geralt and Eskel put their swords away and lingered close, but they didn't touch Lambert, not until they were invited. “Please, take the potion, you don't need to be in pain anymore.”

“Fine.” Quell was a damn sight tastier than the other potions they had to down, the medicinal properties making it more like White Honey than anything else they used. After the first swallow, Lambert's stomach stopped hurting. After the second, his legs stopped supporting him. Geralt caught him and helped him finish the rest, leaving him a relaxed mess in the White Wolf's arms. The heat ripping through him dulled to a low simmer, all pain gone. Lambert could ride out a heat by himself like this, no actual need to fuck or want to tear his skin off, but Eskel and Geralt would never leave him to handle it on his own, they were good like that.

With their strong arms wrapped around him, they carried Lambert inside, up to his room, where they stripped him out of his clothes. There was at least one steadying hand on him the whole time as they got naked and climbed in bed, settling Lambert between them. The potion had him completely now, his mind hazy. He saw white hair and golden eyes lingering in front of him, lips kissed his, but he didn't want to do anything to reciprocate, he didn't even want to fucking move. Geralt and Eskel would take care of him, like they always did.

He felt the slick dripping down his leg, and Eskel's strong hand under his knee, holding his leg up and plunging two fingers in. A spark of pleasure raced to his cock, which twitched against Geralt's stomach. “So wet for us,” Eskel purred, biting the back of Lambert's neck as he thrust his fingers in deeper. “We're going to take such good care of you, you'll be the most spoiled Omega on the Continent.”

“Two Alphas, no waiting, all for you,” Geralt replied. They were always like this, bragging about how good they'd be to Lambert. And they were, he didn't have a single complaint, not even after all these years.

Eskel's cock slid inside him, filling him up and countering the tight pressure the potion never really chased away. The pain was gone, his skin wasn't burning like poor human Omegas described, and Lambert was mostly lucid, just very loose and relaxed.

The next few days passed in a blur. Whenever Lambert woke up from a nap, or brought his attention back after spacing out, there was at least one Alpha touching him at all times, offering him food or water, licking inside his mouth as the other one knotted him slow and deep. Once, he woke up to feel both Geralt and Eskel pushing in at the same time and the fire the potion erased flared up for a moment, not burning and painful, but warm and satisfying, knowing his Alphas were giving him their all made the Omega inside Lambert purr.

Whenever his skin started to itch and twitch with renewed fire, Geralt pressed another potion to his lips until he cooled off again, falling asleep as Eskel's knot worked its way inside of him. Lambert had to admit, this was a hell of a way to spend his heat. Sure, when it was over, there was a flicker of numbness stretching through his limbs, and the tickle of an itch not quite scratched, but that soon faded and they got back to enjoying the rest of their calm winter.

* * *

“A bard?” Lambert repeated. Geralt nodded, hands rubbing the table the way he did when he was nervous. Geralt and Eskel were so very careful with Lambert when it came to their second genders; in training, they'd fight and spit and push each other around, or have contests to see who could kill the most harpies when Vesemir sent them out to clean a nest, but as soon as the _happiness_ of the pack was in question, they both turned softer than wet noodles. He kind of hated it. They knew he wasn't delicate, and yet they still tip toed around him sometimes. “You don't need my fucking permission to bring a guest, pretty boy. Ask Vesemir.”

Lambert stabbed at his food, trying to make the conversation go away. Vesemir sighed and shifted in his seat. “He's supposed to ask you, Lambert, you are the pack Omega, and you—”

“Get to decide if a strange Omega is allowed in the keep. Fuck, I know.” It was all stupid hierarchy bullshit that didn't matter ( _hadn't_ mattered) in decades. If he decided to bring an Alpha to stay, he'd have to get Geralt and Eskel's okay, another Beta, Vesemir weighed in... but it didn't matter anymore. The keep was empty, no chance of a fight breaking out between five Alphas because they didn't _have_ five Alphas anymore. Geralt and Eskel could do what they wanted, Lambert didn't care if they had a piece on the side. The Path was lonely and a little company went a long way. “Bring him, if you like. Hope he knows what he's getting into, though.”

“Thank you.” Geralt's hand under the table squeezed Lambert's knee, but the touch wasn't pure gratitude. The way the hand lingered all through dinner... _we will talk about this later_.

That night, when they had Lambert naked in Geralt's bed, both of them warm and purring, giving him as much attention as possible while also stopping to exchange kisses now and again, Lambert finally spoke up. “Why do you want to bring him?” he whispered.

Geralt's lips stilled, but his hand kept rubbing soothing circles up Lambert's back. “I know you miss having other Omegas around.”

He did, Lambert just thought no one else noticed. He kept up the prickly attitude for a reason. But yeah, he remembered those winters with a full keep, he was still in training, not allowed to mix with the older Witchers, but the boys in his class had all presented and every night, three or four other Omegas would end up piled together in front of their fire, warm and happy for the moment, getting as much comfort as they could. And when one of the Alphas was sick or feeling bogged down by the shit that was their lives, he'd squeeze in, surrounded by their scent.

Fuck, Lambert missed other Omegas. He had sex with a few out on The Path, the ones who wanted a safe adventure—Witcher meant adventure, another Omega meant safe, he was the best of both worlds.

But there was something else there, something Geralt wasn't telling him. After years together, he knew the White Wolf's tells better than anyone. Sure, this bard would keep Lambert company—Omegas tended to stick together naturally—but no doubt Geralt wanted the pleasure of his ass all winter. Out on The Path, he finally found a _real_ Omega, not mutated, too big, too Alpha, but someone soft and small, with wide fluttering eyes and a little prick Geralt could just pop in his mouth. Eskel would love it too, a sweet, almost floral scent filling their lungs as they pressed him between them like a little flower... They deserved better than Lambert, always had.

“It'll be good,” Geralt reassured him, swiping his fingers over Lambert's cheek while Eskel bit across his shoulders, a low purr already building. “There's something different about him. I think you'll really like him, both of you.”

“You can bring him next year.” Lambert already agreed, but he knew Geralt wanted the reassurance. “But that means you have to spend this year worshiping my ass. So get to it.”

Twin feral smiles crossed Geralt and Eskel's lips, and they exchanged a look. Manhandling Lambert between them, Geralt slid down, cupping his ass with large hands. The first lick over his hole came at the same time Eskel's mouth closed over the head of his cock, and Lambert moaned. He threaded his fingers in Eskel's hair, pulling harder than he should. They'd have a real Omega next year, someone soft and demure, who didn't push his Alphas around. It would be fine, Lambert could handle it.

* * *

“You're _gorgeous_.” They were the first words out of the bard's mouth—Jaskier's mouth—when he entered Kaer Morhen and Lambert had to look up to see who he was talking to. Brilliant blue eyes were focused squarely on him and heat flared across Lambert's cheeks. He stayed inside while Eskel went out to meet Geralt and the bard (Jaskier, his name was Jaskier) he figured they'd want a moment to sniff at the Omega, rub against him, get his potent sweetness all over them, before they came back to Lambert and did their duty.

But Jaskier didn't smell sweet, not completely. There was a hint of it, but not floral like most Omegas, more... sugary. Like honey poured over hot oatmeal, warm and familiar, the breakfast they had all the time growing up, and a hint of sunshine radiating from his beautiful smile. Jaskier smelled like morning before training... he smelled like he belonged.

Huh.

Dropping their bags on the floor, Jaskier crossed the hall in a few steps, hitting Lambert's chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Hands latched onto his shoulders as sky blue eyes devoured his face, a pink tongue darting out to moisten plump lips. “Fuck, your eyes... I thought Geralt's eyes were beautiful, but you.” A hand came up and Jaskier swiped a thumb across Lambert's lips. A stranger so close would make him back up, push the fucker away, but another Omega... Lambert's warning instincts stayed silent and he let Jaskier keep touching him. “Oh, your lips, everything about you is so much better than Geralt said.”

Jaskier stopped suddenly, cheeks flushing, but he didn't pull away. “I'm so sorry, I get ahead of myself, haven't even greeted you yet.” Tilting his head back, Jaskier offered his neck to Lambert. “Please, you go first.”

Lambert's brain stalled for a moment, his mind wading through decades of his own life and thousands of years of biology. He'd seen human Omegas do this to greet each other, but Witchers... it was never like that for them. They scented each other plenty, but the formal greeting of checking out their scents, seeing if they mixed properly... when Lambert was young, the other boys in his training group would sooner jump on one another than observe any sort of traditional greeting. He remembered a lot of cold noses against his neck.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Though he could smell Jaskier just fine (caught his scent from across the hall) he leaned in to be polite and sniffed the creamy skin. Another wave of honey sweet _home_ flooded through him and Lambert sighed, warm breath ghosting across Jaskier's neck. “Thanks.” Clearing the fog from his mind, Lambert tilted his head an made the same offer.

Jaskier was right there, nose sliding along his neck, tongue tip flicking out. A little fresh, very familiar for a first meeting between Omegas, but Geralt said Jaskier was different. The hands on Lambert's shoulders traveled down to squeeze his ass and he almost jumped, barely keeping a hold on his reactions. “Sorry.” Jaskier did not sound sorry at all. “I haven't shared a heat with another Omega in... fuck, it's been years. I can't wait. But we can talk about that tomorrow.” He took another long sniff and pulled away, a small frown on his face as he went back to Geralt, longing eyes still focused on Lambert.

They took their things upstairs and came back down for dinner. Jaskier stood still and allowed Vesemir to scent him as well. The older Beta grumbled a little, “It's not required, we don't stand on ceremony here.” But Jaskier insisted and Vesemir leaned in to get his turn.

“Don't want to ruffle any feathers, we'll be together all winter,” Jaskier said.

Jaskier's politeness seemed to end there. Once they all sat down to dinner, he was matching them drink for drink, telling embarrassing stories about Geralt—Lambert's personal favorite. He flapped a hand at Lambert as he filled Jaskier's wine. “We'll get to the heat talk tomorrow. I hope you're as excited as I am.”

He didn't know what Jaskier might be excited about. Heat was excruciating for humans, he'd seen it, and Jaskier couldn't use Quell to dull it. Maybe he wanted to talk about how they'd share the Alphas? Lambert really only needed the one, so if Jaskier wanted Geralt, Eskel could take care of him... Unless they both wanted a shot at the real Omega? Lambert supposed he could manage on his own.

The hour grew late and Jaskier started to fall asleep against Geralt's shoulder. “Bed now, I think.” He picked Jaskier up from the bench, supporting him as they made their way to the stairs, Eskel right behind. Lambert got up to follow, if there was no one else in the hall with him, there was no point in staying up, even if he had to go to an empty bed.

When Lambert turned towards his room, Geralt stopped cold. Jaskier's limp body still pressed against him, he turned, his mouth forming the most adorable puppy frown. “Where are you going?”

“To bed?” It was too late, they'd all had too much to eat and too much to drink, it was either go to bed or crash on the floor, which wasn't a great option.

“With us,” Geralt said. “In my bed.”

Lambert's mouth opened and closed stupidly. He tried again. “But you have a guest. Don't you want, I don't know, alone time?”

Geralt's frown deepened and Jaskier started to rouse, standing on his own two feet, but still leaning heavily against Geralt. “You're coming with us. Geralt told me you stay together all winter. I was looking forward to it.” Tired eyes still managed to flutter and flirt, Jaskier lifted one hand to beckon Lambert to them. “Come on, please?”

“See?” Geralt's frown split into a grin and Eskel walked over to grab Lambert's wrist, hauling him towards them. “I told you, I didn't just bring him for me.”

So, Geralt wasn't kidding about bringing an Omega for Lambert... Just when he thought he had the big idiot figured out, he went and did something like that. Lambert let Eskel pull him along, and they all flopped into Geralt's bed. Jaskier's eyes were barely open as he shoved passed Geralt to cuddle close to Lambert. “I love other Omegas,” he mumbled, almost asleep against Lambert's chest. “Alphas are wonderful, but there's a connection you can only get with another Omega. This winter will be lovely.”

As they all settled down, Geralt nosing at Jaskier's hair, Eskel licking the back of his neck, Lambert couldn't help but lean down and sniff at Jaskier again. Yes, he remembered a bond between other Omegas from his class, he thought it was a Witcher thing—he'd give his life for any of his brothers, no matter their second gender—but now that Jaskier said it, there was a little thrill in Lambert's stomach. Maybe this would be a good season after all.

* * *

The next morning, when they trooped down to breakfast, Jaskier was all business as he ate his toast. “When's your heat supposed to hit? I go in winter as well, but late winter. As soon as you start though, it should trigger mine, and we'll get to enjoy it together.” He gave a little wiggle of pleasure and took another piece of toast. “I can't wait! From what I saw of Geralt's room, we can make a wonderful nest. Any furs in your quarters you want to contribute to the cause?”

“Oh, uh...” Lambert blinked, trying to remember all the _human_ Omega things Jaskier might expect from him. “Witchers don't really nest. The beds here are soft enough, and since we're on the road all year, my whole room is pretty much my nest.” Which is why they spent Lambert's heat in his bed, his pillows and blankets, his comfort things, he didn't need to build a nest, it was already there.

Tapping his finger on his chin, Jaskier considered. “I guess that does make sense. It sounds wonderful. Always having that comfort at the tip of your fingers.” Jaskier closed his eyes and made a pleased little sound, the smell of _happy_ radiating off of him. Geralt moved in closer to sniff him, but Jaskier's attention remained focused on Lambert. “Is your room big enough for all of us?”

“Not really.” For the three of them, yes, but add in another Omega, desperate and needy without the help of Quell, Lambert's bed wasn't optimal.

“I'll build a nest on Geralt's bed, then, shouldn't take me long, I've made nests on the fly for years.” Jaskier wasn't eating anymore, too busy planning. His bright, eager eyes and busy fingers kept catching Lambert's gaze. He was so excited, and yeah, Lambert got it, first winter with an Alpha Witcher (two Alphas) at his beck and call, it must be nice, but from what he'd seen of human heats, the pain and agony would chase away Jaskier's happiness quickly. He wasn't sure he wanted to watch this bright spark overwhelmed with suffering for a week.

“I can fix it up tonight—Geralt, you will be very careful with your bed from now on—if I wait too long, our heats might start, and once the cramps hit... Ah well, you know how it is.”

Actually, Lambert really didn't know. Only his first heat had the prolonged stomach churning pain, then he always had some Quell nearby to take the edge off right away. Jaskier expected Lambert to writhe in agony with him while Geralt and Eskel tried to help? He glared up at Geralt, and the stupid, blissful grin on the White Wolf's face told Lambert everything. _He didn't clue the Omega in, so now I fucking have to_. “We do things differently around here.”

“Really? How so?” Pretty pink lips still had that smile, so happy and innocent. Eskel was now pressed up against him as well, both sniffing the waves of happiness Jaskier's scent spread across the dining hall. Lambert tried not to think about how—any other winter—Geralt and Eskel would be sitting close to him, touching him, smelling him. Before Lambert could curl away, Jaskier extended a hand across the table, tangling their fingers together, the fucking earnest eyes peering into his soul. “Geralt is useless at answering questions, he barely told me anything.”

“Sorry.” Geralt did not sound sorry at all, but he also reached across the table for Lambert's hand, like he suddenly realized he was neglecting the other Omega the way Lambert expected him to for the rest of the season.

“There's a potion I take. It dulls the pain, makes me kind of loopy.” Jaskier's smile started to fade, just a little at first, dropping at the corners. “It actually makes it so I'm fine on my own. If you really need them both to help you, I can ride it out by myself, no problem.”

Jaskier's smile was truly gone now, his brow crinkled, lips parted in silent question. “I'm sorry... what?”

“Two heat rooms actually sounds good,” Eskel said, somehow oblivious of the absolute fucking horror written across Jaskier's face. “Lambert can have his nest, and we can go back and forth when needed.”

“Sounds good.” Geralt nodded. “What do you think, Jaskier? You two can plan, but this seems—”

“Like a horrible fucking idea!” Soft gestures that allowed the Alphas to coo over him and lean in suddenly turned harsh and jagged. For the first time since he entered their keep, Jaskier bared his teeth, elbowing Geralt and Eskel away from him. “Are you telling me you leave him _alone_ for his heat?”

“No!” “Of course not!” Eskel and Geralt said, talking over each other.

“The potion takes the edge off, so we can focus on you if you—”

“Potion, what fucking potion? _Nothing_ suppresses a heat.” There was too much involved, the body sodden with adrenaline and every last hormone, magic or herbalists couldn't produce anything without beastly side effects. The side effect of the Witcher suppressant was obvious—poison. But Witchers were immune to that.

“You've seen me use potions on contracts,” Geralt said, leaning away. At least he and Eskel had to good sense to move back from an angry Omega. They retreated almost to the other ends of the bench, while Lambert sat across the table, mouth open in shock. He'd never seen a human Omega shout at an Alpha. He was a little slick just thinking about it.

Somehow, the bitter, angry scent around Jaskier got stronger. “Yes, I've seen you fucking poison yourself. It doesn't seem worth it to me.” His eyes went wide. “Fuck, do you—Lambert, do they make you take a potion to deal with your heat?”

“They don't make me do anything.” There was a grunt from all three, Vesemir included, they knew no one could _make_ Lambert do anything he didn't want to. “I don't want to spend a week in pain. It's better, I swear. I'm just sorry you still have to go through it. That's why you should take them. I'll be fine.”

Jaskier's mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally he shook his head and stood up, grabbing Lambert by the wrist. “No, we need to talk. Somewhere without fucking idiot Alphas to distract.” The forceful little lark dragged Lambert bodily from the hall, back up the stairs. “Which one is your room.” Lambert had no sooner pointed to his door than Jaskier was dragging him through it, throwing him down on the bed.

Jaskier didn't join him, he simply paced across the floor, hands at his temples. The anger was gone from his scent, replaced by worry and anxiety, which weren't an improvement. He smelled upset, and Lambert wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but he was the one who made Jaskier upset in the first place...

“I'm not angry at you,” Jaskier said, almost reading his mind. “I need a second to... think.” He turned quick little circles for another moment before stopping in front of Lambert. “Alright. Tell me again, slowly please, so I understand. What do you do for your heat?”

“As soon as I start feeling pain, I take a potion—Quell. It's not like the ones you've seen Geralt take, it's mostly muscle relaxants. The pain stops, and I don't feel like my skin is on fire. I get a little loopy and Geralt and Eskel take care of me.” He shrugged. “Not much to it.”

Jaskier started pacing again. He stopped a moment later and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Are you telling me, you've never experienced a full heat before?”

He shrugged. “I've never had to go through the pain of it. Didn't see the point. I've had human partners before, I know it can be excruciating. I have a way to avoid all that, I'm gonna take it.” There were so few upsides to being a Witcher, and this was one of them, of course Lambert would take it. Every time.

“You—” Jaskier cut himself off and sank to his knees in front of Lambert, long fingered hands sliding up his thighs. The furrowed brow and tinge of anger were gone now, bright, happy eyes returned. “Lambert, an _unsatisfied_ heat hurts. If you don't have a partner, only toys or your hand, yes, it hurts and burns like fuck. But with an Alpha?” A shiver ran through his shoulders and his eyes fell closed. The sweet honey in his scent magnified until Lambert could almost taste it pouring down the back of his throat. “As soon as an Alpha touches you, oh, it's bliss. All the pain goes away and all you can feel is their desire, their willingness to do anything for you. They are yours, tied to you, their desires become your desires, the two of you moving together... And you have _two_ Alphas.”

Jaskier's hands tightened on his thighs and Lambert felt a little bit of slick start. Fuck, Jaskier was intoxicating, not just his smell, but the way he spoke, talked to Lambert like a lover. Sure, last night in Geralt's bed, there were kisses and touches, but he thought Jaskier was just being nice. Most Omegas kissed and cooed with family and close friends, and since Lambert was part of Geralt's pack and _technically_ the closest thing he had to a mate (which Lambert would never admit to him, not in a hundred years, he was already smug enough) so maybe Jaskier extended those familiar courtesies to Lambert... But now, when it was just the two of them, he felt the heat coming off the other Omega, the desire. Jaskier smelled like fuck and Lambert wanted nothing more than to bury his head between those pert cheeks. Fuck the Alphas downstairs probably working themselves into a tizzy, Lambert wanted Jaskier more than anything else right now.

Their eyes locked and a spark shot between them, their minds on the same wave length. Jaskier climbed to his feet and started stripping, kicking off his boots as Lambert did the same, then went for the ties of his breeches. Despite all the fussy buttons and straps on his clothing, Jaskier was naked first and crawled on top of Lambert, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Your first full heat,” he growled, fingers stroking Lambert's stomach. “Fuck, it's going to be amazing. You'll probably set me off and then we'll both be dripping. Geralt and Eskel can't have you the first round, you're mine. I'll show you the best time, lick you until you run out of slick.”

“Fuck, Jaskier.” Speaking of slick, Lambert was already dripping. The scent of Jaskier all over him, warm and bright and home all mixed together, it was intoxicating. Add in the scent of his own room all over them both, Jaskier smelled like he belonged to Lambert, and he couldn't hold back the claiming growl that built in his chest.

Jaskier straddled his chest and moaned. “Oh, yes, I love a possessive Omega. You can take care of me just like any Alpha, can't you?”

“Better.” Grabbing slim hips, Lambert rolled them over and slid between Jaskier's thighs, the head of the cock already brushing his hole. “You like that? Witcher Omega cock, just like an Alpha.” Another upside: mutations made everything _bigger_ , so Lambert could satisfy as well as any human Alpha.

“Yes _please_.” Jaskier tilted his hips. They didn't even have to aim, the instinct for a hole to be filled was too strong. Lambert was inside Jaskier. They went from fully clothed to fucking in less than thirty seconds and he'd be lying to say he didn't love it. Jaskier wrapped his hands around the back of Lambert's neck and pulled their noses together, pressing kisses and licks all over his face. “Promise me you won't take the potion. Promise me you'll feel what I feel.”

A tingle of fear settled deep in Lambert's stomach. He'd had Omega lovers before, heard their tales of how beastly heat was; he'd passed through towns and heard the muffled cries of Omegas writhing in their beds, gripped with an uncontrollable fever. And here Jaskier talked about it like an almost divine experience? “Jaskier,” he panted, licking across the human's neck. “I don't know. Are you sure?”

“Sure that we'll have an amazing time together? Yes. We will not be unsatisfied.” His eyes lit up as Lambert thrust in deep and made him moan, thighs tightening around his hips. “Fuck, they've probably never had a full rut. Oh, this will be _amazing_.” Jaskier's eyes rolled back into his head. “I can't wait to hear you begging for them, for me, to drip with come and slick. This whole mountain will smell like _us_ until next winter. Then we'll fucking do it all again.”

The long line of Jaskier's throat was very, very distracting. Lambert's teeth itched to bite it. He nuzzled his nose against it instead, breathing the sweet Omega in. He had no idea what he was signing up for, heat sounded like a nightmare, but if Jaskier was so eager for them to experience it together...

He put it out of his mind, shelved his uncertainty for the moment, and got to fucking Jaskier blind. His hips snapped, slick leaking from his own ass, down between his legs, mingling with Jaskier's until their smells were woven together. The pillows and blankets piled around his bed cradled them as Jaskier clawed at him, begging softly for _more, yes more, please_. They were lucky his heat was still a few weeks off, otherwise Jaskier might trigger it in them both. Now he knew what Geralt saw in this beautiful human—the fire and the passion, and the absolute spark of insanity. If Lambert was going to spend the week burning alive, at least he'd have company.

He didn't have time to linger on thoughts of pain, not with Jaskier filling his entire consciousness. The hands threaded through his hair moved down, grabbing Lambert's hands, twining their fingers together as he tilted his hips up, shifting the angle. Lambert slid in somehow _deeper_ and came with a sudden shout, the surprise of it knocking the wind out of him. Jaskier's legs wrapped around his chest and squeezed. Yes, this was good, Lambert didn't need to breathe anyway...

Lambert tried to get a hand to Jaskier's cock, but the human held tight to his hands, his whole body gripping on like life. Just as Lambert started coming down from the shattering orgasm—his vision still a little fuzzy at the edges—his eyes went wide in shock as he watched come erupt from Jaskier's cock. Their hands occupied, Jaskier came on Lambert's cock alone... fuck, no wonder Geralt loved this mad human.

There was no knot, no Alpha pheromones to convince the body to clamp down, but oh, Lambert wanted to stay inside Jaskier for the rest of his life, surrounded by that glorious heat...

His cock softened and he started to slip out. When he pulled out and rolled over, Jaskier was quick to follow, draping a leg across Lambert's stomach, his own spend dripping out onto him. With Jaskier's come and slick drying on their skin, the bard pulled him close, rubbing their noses together and placing little wet kisses all over his face. Lambert had to admit, he loved this a little too much, especially when Jaskier let him curl around him, protective like any Alpha.

He heard Geralt and Eskel shuffling in the hall outside, pacing, whining softly at the absolute cloud of _fuck_ seeping from Lambert's room. He'd let them in soon, but he wanted one last moment with Jaskier. “So, what makes a full heat different?”

Tired eyes fluttered open, a mad sparkle shining out. “Oh, you are in for a treat.”

* * *

Jaskier couldn't stay mad at Geralt and Eskel, and honestly, neither could Lambert. But there were new ground rules going forward. “No more hiding things from me because it's 'Witcher business,' not when it comes to Lambert's heat. I don't care about your potions and secrets, keep them. But as soon as something might impact him or me, you tell us.” He batted his eyelashes, a very effective tool, and Lambert had to muffle a snort as Eskel and Geralt moved closer. “You wouldn't want to disappoint your Omegas, would you?”

“No,” they both whispered, eyes distant and dreamy.

Jaskier continued to fuck Lambert, climbing on top of him almost every night while the others watched. “You know this means they've never had a real rut before,” he panted, bouncing on Lambert's cock. “I can't wait to see them fall apart when they get the first smell of us.”

Us, us, Jaskier always said us, and talked about _their_ heat. So his plan to share it with Lambert was still going ahead. He had no reason to doubt the human... but what kind of crazy Omega would turn down two Alphas that looked like Geralt and Eskel? Jaskier, apparently.

Sleeping between them all at night, Jaskier liked to curl against Lambert. Geralt smiled fondly at the human as they dozed around him, not quite ready for sleep. “I'm so happy I brought him this year,” Geralt whispered, carding his fingers through Jaskier's hair as Eskel pet over Lambert's hip. “You two together... I don't know what it is, but you smell different. Riper. Like you've been in pre-heat for weeks and we get to bathe in it.”

Lambert had been slick since the moment Jaskier first touched him. It was strangely satisfying, normally he hated the sticky feeling between his legs at inopportune moments, but with Jaskier constantly touching and kissing them all, ready to fuck at the drop of a hat, he loved it more than he thought possible. “And that's good? You like it?”

Taking his hand off Jaskier, Geralt grabbed Lambert's hip and pulled him close, the human shifting, moaning between them. Eskel pushed in closer too, his nose sliding up the back of Lambert's neck. “I _love_ it,” Geralt whispered.

For all Jaskier's talk about the joys of heat, the promise of pain lingered in the back of Lambert's mind. Witchers were used to pain, but with Quell, heat was the one part of his life that didn't have to hurt... His anxieties and panic flooded to the front of his mind again when Lambert woke in the middle of the night, sheets soaked in sweat, his skin burning.

He threw the furs off but the sudden influx of cold air didn't help. His stomach churned, pain ripping through every part of his body. Nails raked down his neck, trying to scratch out the intrusion under his skin. “ _Eskel_ ,” he whined. “Where's—I need—potion.”

“Shh, shh. You're alright.” Long fingered hands wrapped around his wrists, gently pulling until Lambert stopped scratching himself. Soft lips touched his throat and the burning started to ebb away. Jaskier threw a leg over Lambert's hips and climbed on, still sniffing. “Fuck, I was right, you smell amazing. Uh, are you slick yet? Here, this will help.”

In the darkness of the room, Lambert could see just fine. He watched as Jaskier reached back, eyes fluttering as he swiped a finger over his own hole, then Lambert's. Their mingled slick coating his fingers, he pressed the digit to Lambert's lips. Scent exploded across Lambert's tongue and he moaned helplessly, sucking the fingers until not a single trace of them remained. The combination—warm and sweet mixed with Lambert's solid scent—was too much. The pain spiraling through him dulled again to a low simmer, it felt just like Quell, only this time, Lambert's mind was completely clear.

“Fuck, Jaskier.”

“Take me.”

Like every time before, Lambert's cock slid into Jaskier's hole with the barest nudge, but now, he smelled the heat building on them both. The hot itch under his skin disappeared, his body flooded with a new warmth, the connection to Jaskier pulling on his mind as well as his body. Jaskier leaned back, arching like a bow, showing off his chest, but also reaching between Lambert's legs. His fingers circled his hole, pushing in. Lambert had been filled with Geralt's cock while Eskel went down on him, but with Jaskier, the pull of their heats winding together, his mind totally aware for the first time, fuck, it was like nothing else in the world.

Less than thirty seconds had passed since Lambert woke up in pain, and now he was flooded with pleasure. No wonder Jaskier didn't want him to take the potion. He gave a thought for all the poor bastards—Witchers of old, long dead and burned—who never got to feel what their bodies were supposed to do. Then Lambert got back to the business of fucking Jaskier.

“Uh, fuck,” Jaskier moaned, pushing two fingers inside Lambert as the first needy flares of heat set a pounding pace. “It's been a long time since my heat triggered while on someone's cock. Fuck, Lambert, you're amazing.”

Whether it was the scent of two suddenly heat-sodden Omegas, or the movement of the bed, but Geralt and Eskel quickly snapped awake. “What's that—fuck, Lambert, is that you?” Eskel asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes then giving his already hard cock a stroke.

“You bet it is. Ah!” Jaskier cried out as one too perfect thrust hit all his sweet spots.

“Uh, you smell...” Geralt rolled over and licked up Lambert's neck. “You smell wonderful.”

Eskel moved in on his other side and licked as well, all the way from Lambert's collarbone to his ear. “Fuck, he's right.” Lambert growled happily at the praise, his hips snapping into Jaskier, who was still bouncing on him, crying out in joy.

His growl soon turned angry when Eskel leaned in to sniff Jaskier. “ _My_ Omega,” Lambert growled, teeth snapping around the words. The wave of possessive fire that rolled off Lambert's skin knocked Eskel back. He barely caught himself on the edge of the bed, but his cock was still hard, eyes wide as he watched Lambert thrust into Jaskier.

“It's alright,” Jaskier said. He had a few more minutes of coherence left, but Lambert wasn't used to the full flood of heat. “Let him—let him have me first. It'll be better later, I promise.” Eskel and Geralt stayed completely still, the first hints of their rut almost visible in the thick air of the room. They didn't move, didn't even breathe loudly as Lambert held tight to Jaskier, growling and filling him with his ample Omega cock.

Jaskier, well accustomed to bed partners of all sexes, knew exactly how to turn up the heat on their shared heat. “That's right, you're perfect, filling me up better than any Alpha,” he cooed. Fingers inside Lambert's hole circled, providing enough stimulation to sate the need to be filled.

Over the past few weeks, Jaskier absorbed all he could about what Witcher mutations did to Omegas, namely, making them bigger everywhere, more protective and possessive, more _Alpha_ , yet with all the advantages of an Omega: the measured emotions, the calm, the protective instincts. Jaskier hated the stories he heard about Geralt's terrible childhood, the pain, the torment, the trials... But maybe Witchers got one thing right, because fuck if Lambert wasn't the best heat partner Jaskier had ever had. He knew exactly where to touch, where to stroke. Even in the fog of his own heat, his hands gripped the insides of Jaskier's thighs, sending sparks through his pelvis and up his spine. He knew Geralt and Eskel would be more than satisfying, but as his own heat took him over, Jaskier couldn't help but love Lambert best at this moment. The perfect Alpha was, apparently, an Omega.

The deep pressure inside him started to explode and Jaskier keened. “Lambert—fuck, I'm coming—”

Lambert kept going, kept thrusting even as Jaskier's scent ticked over into full blown heat, making the Alphas moan around them. Jaskier barely got a hand around himself before he spurted, a small pool of come filling Lambert's belly button as his inner walls squeezed. There was no knot in him, but the smell of Alpha near by convinced his body it needed to grip onto a knot. “Sorry, sorry,” he panted, done coming but his body still clenching. “I'll stop in a minute.”

“It's fine.” Lambert sighed at the tight heat around him, his cock twitching through the after shocks of his orgasm as Jaskier's body tried to seal his come inside.

When he slipped out, Lambert didn't let go, pulling Jaskier in closer and rubbing their noses together. There was no itch under his skin, no blinding pain, just warmth and happiness. “Thank you,” he whispered against soft lips. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Jaskier kissed him deep, tongue swiping between his lips. “I think our Alphas are about to explode.”

Lambert smiled. “I think you're right.” He looked over his shoulder to see Eskel trembling on the edge of the bed. He smelled different too, the woodsy musk around him suddenly so much more intense, like Lambert had just walked into a pollinating forest. But he didn't move. The Omega told them to stay back, and Witcher Alphas were good at following their Omegas' orders... He nodded his head and beckoned. “C'mon, don't keep me waiting.”

In the blink of an eye, Eskel was suddenly there, tongue licking up the back of Lambert's neck, cock nudging at his hole. He tilted his hips, arms still around Jaskier, and he felt the bard shiver as Geralt did the same to him. “Kiss me,” he whispered, and grabbed hold of Lambert's lips. “They're going to be ravenous in a moment.”

As soon as Eskel slid in, a deep growl rolled from him, like thunder over the sea. Wide, strong hands held Lambert tight, as he thrust in. Jaskier broke the kiss to lean his head back into the crook of Geralt's shoulder, blue eyes fluttering shut as he received similar treatment. “Yeah, fucking give me your knot,” he whispered.

Usually, Lambert was so spaced out during his heat, he could barely enjoy the soft, cooing words Geralt and Eskel whispered to them. Now, he listened to Jaskier coo over the suddenly non-verbal Alphas, so lost in their own hormones, they could do nothing but follow his directions. They both came, locking inside Lambert and Jaskier, teeth biting down hard enough to bruise. “Do you want to mate me?” Jaskier teased. “You'll have to let Lambert go first...”

The next five days passed in a cloud of bliss. Geralt and Eskel's minds sharpened eventually, their eyes less hazy and confused by the new flood of rut taking them both, but their words mostly consisted of “yes, Omega, whatever you want, Omega,” when Jaskier positioned and directed them.

“Lambert wants your knot, darling,” he cooed to Geralt, petting sweaty white hair. “You should give it to him.”

At one point, Lambert needed a rest, flopping to the side of the bed and watching as Geralt and Eskel devoured Jaskier, both of them slipping inside at once. Spread open on two knots, Lambert watched Jaskier's eyes go wide, incoherent babble falling from his lips. He knew the power of two knots inside him and enjoyed it every winter, he was glad he also had something new to share with Jaskier.

As soon as they pulled out, seed and slick leaking down Jaskier's thighs, the smell on the air made his heat spike and Lambert found himself between Jaskier's legs, tongue lapping at his hole. “Fuck!” Jaskier squirmed for a moment, getting eaten out so soon after _two_ knots was a little much, but he soon regained control and let Lambert do as he wished, tangling fingers in messy, sweaty hair. Geralt and Eskel's come, Jaskier's slick... Lambert couldn't ask for a better taste in all the world.

When their frantic fucking started to cool and finally wane, Lambert found himself dreading the end of their heat. With the potion, he didn't much care, knowing there would be more sex in the winter, but with his mind finally clear and sharp for the first time, he knew there would be more sex, but it would never be this good. Jaskier showed them all what they'd been missing for so long, and Lambert was addicted to it. He never wanted it to end.

He woke one morning and found his cock soft against his thigh. A quick look and Jaskier's was soft too, small and perfect just like any Omega cock should be. A different kind of pressure welled inside his chest and suddenly, his face was wet. Jaskier's eyes fluttered open and he reached out, gathering Lambert to him. “It's alright,” he whispered. “Thank you for sharing your first full heat with me, it was an honor. And trust me,” Jaskier pulled back, cupping Lambert's cheeks, locking their eyes together, “I will be back for the next one next year. You're not about to get rid of me.”

Stirred by the scent of sad Omega, Eskel and Geralt curled around them, kissing and licking, sweet little whispers of, “What can we do?” sliding over his skin.

“You're doing it,” Lambert said. They needed to clean up, to eat food that wasn't dried trail rations easy to shove into their mouths, but Lambert wanted just one more moment surrounded by his pack. Geralt and Eskel were more than he ever could have dreamed of, even after the loss of the rest of their school, they never left Lambert wanting. And now, with a _real_ , proper Omega in their bed, they still curled around him, pulling them both into the safety of strong, Alpha arms. They hadn't talked about it, only jokes and sexy patter whispered between knots, but if Jaskier wanted to mate with them, be a part of their pack, well, Lambert knew Geralt and Eskel would mark them both, claim both their Omegas...

Lambert's life was one of contradictions that didn't fit easily together: Witcher and Omega, strong, but not Alpha enough, caring and loving, but not Omega enough. He didn't expect anything to change, not after almost a hundred years of life, but here they were, their pack growing for the first time in so long. And as Jaskier held him close, Eskel and Geralt quietly purring, Lambert's sadness slipped away. There would be other winters, other heats, but this first one would always be perfect.


End file.
